Lightless Day
by Shessa
Summary: A/U two family's at war with each other in edo.most of the noteable caracters of kenshin make an entrance.maily Aoshi x Misao and Kaoru x kenshin.part one of something larger (we hope..)


Lightless Day  
  
Note: standard disclaimers apply ,don't sue i'm poor.. also i'm bad at english very bad i've checked it serveral time but alas there are probebly still grammer and other faults in the text.bare with me or if you have too much time on you hands send me a revised copy.  
  
NC-17 mature readers,violence,alternate univers.  
  
enough disclaimers.  
  
Fire  
  
burning,the sky was black with smoke in kyoto.and the screams of the fighting and dieing were in the air.men fighting for there rights and there lords and there lives.fighting and dieing.in the fray was a long man.he looked at the fighting inpasionately.he mearly observed directing his men to where the would be most effective.  
  
'Aoshi-sama' a woman's voice called him.his right eye lifted a milimeter. 'Misao you shouldn't be here if jina knew you were here he would have me punished' he spoke with a flat tone.as a hard as ice. she ran to him,looked up at him 'if your fighting for jina than i should be here too.besides you need me.'  
  
two man dressed in a black outfits came to shinomori aoshi. 'okashira'the spoke with bowed head. he nodded towards them urging them to speak. 'the red devil has left his lair to war unpon our attack against the Akabeko.'  
  
'mmm..' aoshi murmered. 'Aoshi why are you attacking the Akabeko.it's just a retaurant!'she said bewilderd 'it's not a location of the enemy,please aoshi don't attack it' aoshi looked at misao.she was angry at him.why would she be angry at him?not important his mind answered.he looked again at his men. 'set the fire's as we discussed' he spoke in a flat tone to them. misao looked aoshi.'aoshi i order you to stop this instant we don't go around setting fire to kyoto and attacking retaurants.  
  
'misao if you don't want a part of this go home.but do not stand i our way.we need to do these things.this is what we do' he shifted his gaze to her.'that is why i never take you out to battle,because battle is cruel and ugly.not the battles of training halls but fights for you life. Now go before you get hurt.Aoshi said dismissing her.  
  
she stood there looking at shinomori.she looked at him as he gathered his comerades.to do something terible.how foolish of her to expect him to be a ... what had she expected.he was getting ready to move he bound his kodachi's to his back of his black shealth suite.he rersolve hardend.'Aoshi i'm comming with you'she yelled at him angry.now she would see what kind of man he was,he was noble and honorable she would see for hereself.  
  
Aoshi looked back at the little girl.walking towards him.'you can't come you don't know the objective of this mission,now go home'her face reddened.she was becomming angry at him.inwardly he sighed.he weighed the danger of angering her with the risk she would face.it was going to be dangerous but if he forbade her to come she would follow him anyway.so reluctantly he agreed.'you stay with Hanya.'  
  
she nodded smiling that she got to go with aoshi.she wanted to finally help her aoshi-sama in something other than bandaging his wounds.they went over the roofs of kyoto.she struggled to keep up.though she was trained in the way of moveing over roofs.she had never had to do it this fast.she jumped form roof to goof each jump getting slower and less perfect.anymore of this and i'll have to stay behind she though with her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
they stopped.on a roof glad to be standing still she took a little while to catch her breath.she looked around she saw the kamiya building.it was a large dojo surounded by a wall.in the interior were armed men.hanya moved next to her.'we go in though the roof.from the tree there' he pointed towards the tree.'we are suposed to give backup to aoshi and beshimi who will get the package.,understand'he added.she nodded.suport aoshi.  
  
blood  
  
Kenshin moved as soon as he had word of the attack.why would they attack the akabeko.it held no value to jina men or kamiya's.no value except for him that was.tsubane had a thing with his younger brother Yahiko.he should be there now.damn shonomori.he somehow knew that yahiko would be there even though it was a closely guarded secret.hate burned in his vains.he grabed the hilt of his katana firmly.there woud be a rekoning shinomori.  
  
he ran together with his friend sanosuke.the only friend he had.the man was a trouble maker but he was good to have in a fight and had some conections wich sometimes surpised kenshin.like that woman megumi.where he had found here is a mystery.  
  
they arived  
  
the scene was one of chaos.there were people fleeing the scene.the akabeko's doors were broken.inside was fighting.someone was fighting with a sword.he speed forward only to be met with swordmen.  
  
'i Shiro nisimo will stop you battousai demon.'one of the said readying his sword. 'you name means nothing to me move or die'kenshin said as he came.the man slashed his sword horizontaly.a moment of amazement as he missed kenshin.followed by a searing pain in his chest as kenshin impaled him with his katana.swiftly he pulled out of shiro.letiing his body drop to the ground.the swordmen backed away.afraid to face the demon.they should have been gone now acording to shinomori's plan but they wanted to fight the battousai.but now that lust had been cooled,they wanted to run but knew they would be cut down were they stood.  
  
as the backed away kenshin sliped into the akabeko.inside kenshin saw his younger brother fight for his life.it was a mess everywere were tipped over tables and broken jars.it smelled like sake. and blood.the man fighting yahiko was good he fought well but he didn't finish him when he could almost like.  
  
kenshin thoughts were interupted.as a swordmen faced him.the man was saitoh.'keep you mind on the matter on hand battousai.'saitoh said as he leveled his sword at kenshin. kenshin knew this attack it was his Gatotsu attack.kenshin reached of his sword with his right hand and was ready for his own attack wich made him famous.saitoh smiled.ths was how he wanted it.  
  
water  
  
kaoru was pacing why did kenshin run off like this.and leave her with this.man infuriating.she looke at shishio.who was sitting there looking at her. 'what are you looking at!'she screamed at him.'shouldn't you be out with kenshin doing something other than anoying me!!'she was angry,but not really at shishio.she was worried about this thing kenshin ran off to.she knew he could take care of himself but..but.. 'shishio get out of my room!!' 'this is the main sitting room sis,so stop screaming at me.and if you want to be alone go to your room.'she said vastly amusing himself at her impotent rage.  
  
'AAArrgghh..' screamed kaoru and went to here room.maybe i should let kenshin kick his ass or something.'he's suposed to be MY bodygaurd.he's not suposed to runoff.'she fumed at the walls as she entered her room.she sat there on her futon.she sighed at the air comeback safely kenshin she tought in a silent prayer.please kami bing him safely back to me.  
  
next she felt a strong hand slip over her mouth.she tryed to scream but couln't make a sound.he was strong she was panicking,pulling at the hand infront of her mouth.she fealt a prick on her leg.she bit down upon the hand over her mouth.not a wisper escaped her capture.she was feeling sleepy.she couldn't go like this she was Kamiya Kaoru a trained warior... a fighter...... a.. a'she droped off into the black void of unconsiousness.  
  
Fire  
  
misao was waiting on the roof of the kamiya builing she lay on her belly.look to see if they had been discovered.but the men made there usual rounds.no cry's had sounded since Aoshi went in..a package.she thought,probely some evidence to present to the emperor that the kamiya's had dealt with the chinees or europeans.she smiled only her aoshi could comeup with such a plan.she was proud of him.  
  
a suble movement made her aware that it was time to get moving again.she looked at hanya.she nodded.she made the jump to the tree and on the wall and imediately onto the roof of the buidling acorse the street from the kamiya building.only a small rustling of the tree's were witness to her movement.  
  
she looked back and saw hanya move after her.'come he spoke we move'and jumped futher.she followed him she didn't see aoshi but it was better to travle in small groups less chance of being discoverd.hanya went into the building wich they landed a safe house of jina.she waited for aoshi.but after a while no aoshi.she grew angry as she looked at hanya sitting there. so she started'hanya 'she asked sweetly.hanya looked at her his mask hiding his expression.'yes misao-chan'her face turned red.'CHAN..chan don't call me chan you..you' she fumed at him.calming down she tryed again'hanya were is aoshi' 'aoshi is comming misao don't worry okashira is very good'hanya asured her. 'he told you to leave me here didn't he,to stall me from not inerfering with him' 'misao how could you think something like that.'hanya tryed she looked down he left her here and would come when he was ready to get her.she thought about her situation.'Aha'she exlaimed  
  
a sly smile crossed here lips.one hanya didn't find comfertable in the least.now he was worried at what she was going to do.'hanya....?'she started. 'yes misao' said hanya worried 'your loyal to the jina right'she went on 'yes misao i'm loyal to death to lord jina'hanya answered no quite knowing what misao was getting at. 'then you are also loyal to me since i'm his only heir,right'misao said in a sweet voice wich only made hanya worry more as he walked into this verbal trap. 'yes..'hanya hesitated. 'good.. good now as heir to jina i order you to take me to shinomori aoshi now!'she spoke carefully and forcefully. hanya was traped he had to do as she asked.she was jina's heir ans she was his superior.but okashira wouldn't like this.'NOW!' misao spoke again reluctantly hanya moved to the door.looked at misao'misao please just let me take you home to were it's safe'hanya tryed.'were going to aoshi hanya now show me the way'  
  
in the night a pair of rouge ninja moved across the roof a small ravenhaired girl and an older ninja with a mask..  
  
blood  
  
pain,pain was the sensation he had most of now as he willed his body to move away from the horizontal slash of saitoh.holding his sword so it parry's his horizotal slash towards him.saitoh pressed the advantave and pushed kenshin with sword and all backwards.against the wall.kenshin fealt the wall behind him crumble at the force of the impact.kenshin pushed back aganst saioh.  
  
'DIE BATTOUSAI'cryed saitoh as he jumped back and trust his sword back forward.kenshin jumped sidewards nearaly avoiding being impaled.'smoke..'he though i smell smoke.parrying another blow the risked glancing sideway.a red yellow light emerged trough the smoke filed kitchen area of the akabeko.someone was still there he could see a form,a shadow moving in the smoke caughing and stumbling.a hard attack from saitoh focused his atention firmly on saitoh.as he fought kenshin though how could he get rid of his oponent and help the one in the kitchen.  
  
saitoh watched as kenshin gave a vertical slash.it was much to wild to conect but it provided an opening for him.he jabed his sword forward pircing the flesh op kenshin's shoulder.a wave of triomf washed over saitoh.he would soon fall.ke withdrew his sword from the wound.kenshin jumped back bleeding.saitoh watched the battousai strugle with his wound waiting for another opening when he heard a cracking of timber above him.  
  
kenshin cut the ceiling,it will colaps,what was doing saitoh thought.saitoh moved back from the point wee the ceiling would colapse.but near enough that the battousai couldn't escape.  
  
CRASH.the ceiling came down with cracking timber and a cloud of dust and smoke from the fire.nothing could survive that but saitoh knew that the battousai.had survived.somehow he got out intact.as he sheated his sword he tought we'll finish this duel another time.. battousai..  
  
water  
  
kaoru was wakeing someone was slaping her.anger fueled her return to consiousness.angry she look into the face of a tall man with short back hair.his eyes were as cold as ice.they frightened her.there coldness was almost hard like that of a killer.idiot she cided herself he is a killer.  
  
she was hung almost suspended from her hands so she could stand on the tips of her feet.the rope was attached far above his head.forced to stand like this she was angry.anger fueled her courage.'coward'she spit out.the other man left at a signal fom the man with the cold eyes.  
  
he put gloves on.and reached into his raincoat he retrieved a bundle of knives.he unroled it and placed it on a high table reached for one and picked it up to examine it.  
  
'you won't hurt me because you need me,so you can stop trying to scare me it's not going to work'she said in a voice wich was a steady a she could muster. 'i'm not trying to scare you i wish to know which knive is shap enough'aoshi answered in a mater of fact voice.  
  
finally satified with his choice of knife he moved behind her.as he stood there he asked he a question.'kaoru,i have no wish to harm you but i will i you make me so don't make me do this.please tell me where you father keeps his documents?'his tone was flat and uncareing. 'i will never talk BASTARD!'she screamed  
  
inwardly aoshi sighed.he reached for her neck caressing her neck.he pushed her neck to one side.than with his other hand he put the scalpe to he forarm.and cut her there not too deep but deep enough to draw blood.he carfully made the incision larger as he drew the knife over he arm.  
  
as kaoru fealt the kinfe fear gripped her.she fealt it rise as he gripped her neck.please don't hurt me she tought as she prayed invain to the gods of he youth.please kenshin come rescue me.she screamed as she felt the kinfe cut into her.she kept screming as she fealt it being draw over he skin.as he stoped she started to cry.she looked up to see blood stream down her arm.she cried.  
  
'please reconcidder kaoru i don't want to hurt you but i will.' he said again in his cool voice. kaoru was crying.she wanted to go home to her rude brother and her bodygaurd. 'tell me where you father hides his documents and i will let you go' aoshi said. kaoru wanted to go but she didn't trust aoshi.she hated him.he could go and die. 'I won't say a thing'she screamed at him as anger gave her courage again. aoshi looked at the girl with a srtange sense of bewilderment.he had seen men crumble before the second time.but he thought the all crumble in the end.so he reached out and caressed the other side of he neck to push her head to the other side and placed his scalple on her other forarm.  
  
steam  
  
Misao smiled at he own cleverness.oh hanya could be so,too loyal for his own good.but that's why she loved them all.hanya lead the way and misao followed.he she though we've been jumping for almost 10 minutes maybe he's leading me around.oh if he does that than.she made a fist with her right arm.i'll kick his ass.but than hanya jumped to the ground not making a sound.misao jumped next to him.she panted.catching her breath she look at the building the at beshimi was here as wel he looked at misao with shock.  
  
'hanya she's not suposed to be here.she should go..'he stopped as he caught sight of misao's face.'well beshimi i'm here so tell me were aoshi-sama is' she asked as sternly as could manage. beshimi looked towards the ground and said 'the okashira is inside'  
  
ha triomf.score one for misao.now she would see what kind of man he really was.oh aoshi-sama was so cute when he was hiding something.he'll be so suprised when i walk into the room that he'll have to show me what he's stole from the kamiya buidling.  
  
A terible scream echoed from inside the building a woman's scream.it continued for a few seconds.at first fear hit misao as a brick wall.only to recognise that.it was a wonams voice.still a cold spot remained in her belly.she rushed to go inside.hanya apeared before her. 'misao please don't go in there for your own good,' hanya pleaded. 'hanya move aside now!i order you to move aside.'she looked up at him hanya looked at her facce she was deadly ernest not a glimer of her childish nature remained.why does she have to grow up so fast.hanya tought as he moved aside.  
  
misao opened the door.schock,horror anger betrayal.all swept to her body as she saw the young gir hanging.she was bleading and crying.and it was aoshi who was making her cry.he.. he was torturing this poor girl.he was hurting her.  
  
aoshi looked up at the intrusion.he saw misao standing there with a schoked look on her face.aoshi withdrew his scalple from her kaoru's arm.and put it on the high table.removed the gloves from his hands and turned to misao.  
  
kaoru was crying he was gonna hurt her again she tried to be strong but he wan't gonna listen.this was so unfair he had attacked her from behind not even giving her a change to defende herself and now he's going to torture her untill she betray's her father.  
  
light from out side entered the building.kaoru opened her eyes a little to look at what was entering.a girl almost as old as her only shorter,entered she looked schoked.maybe she was going to help her.kaoru felt the blade on her arm being removed.she couldn't take anymore. 'please help me!'she cried out to the girl.  
  
misao was standing there unable to move.her aoshi-sama was...was hurting someone.not in battle but she couln't even defend herself.'please help me' the girl cried to her.misao was torn between her disire to help the suffering girl and her loyalty to aoshi  
  
'misao' aoshi started.'why have you come here?'aoshi asked. misao stood there stunned.how could he ask that.she wanted to help him.she wanted to be near him.she wanted to help the girl. 'aoshi please let the girl go'she pleaded 'do you know who this is,this is kamiya kaoru.the daughter of your enemy'aoshi explained in his flat tone.  
  
misao looked at the girl.her face was wet with tears.blood was flowing from her arm.she was not her enemy.and even if she was this was not the way to treat an enemy.she tried to summon her courage.aoshi served her father and also her so she could order him to stop this.she tried but one look at aoshi's face she faltered.  
  
'misao please wait outside for me this won't take long,'his tone changed sightly a little softer a little less cold.'i know this is hard for you,but this is also the face of war not only brave battles but sometimes thís is nececarry to shorten a war.'  
  
no this was a lie.aoshi was nobel and honorable.he wouldn't believe it.aoshi was... aoshi was a man who hurt girls who were tiedup and couln't even defend themself.misao felt her heart sink.the girl gave a small cry as she startd to sob again.misao looked at her.courage fond it's way trough her shattered heart.  
  
'Aoshi you will stop this torture and take her to jina's home where we can hold her.'misao said.aoshi who had been ready to shove misao outside the door and continue was stunned. 'and why should i do that misao-chan'he saked with venom in his voice. 'because i'm the heir to jina.and as his heir you are sworn to me as well as to my father thats why'misao said.aoshi looked at her.'go home misao.go home and wait for me there.'aoshi stated and turned to walk to the high table.  
  
aoshi heard something behind him.misao had drawn he kunai.'i mean it aoshi'misao stated aoshi turned around again and looked at misao.stange feeling coursed trough his heard.something akin to pride at her making a stand for something. 'ok misao we will take her to you fathers house and hear his opinion on the matter is that satisfactory?'  
  
blood  
  
himura kenshin looked at the ruines of the akabeko and sighed.why was so much destruction neccecary.kenshin looked at the owner of the restaurant.tea was crying at her retaurant in ashes.she looked at the broken jars on the floor charred from the fire.she picked up a piece and started to cry again as she saw tsubane.  
  
tsubane was still unconcious.and yahiko was no where to be found.perhaps he is dead but more likely he has been caught or he escaped.kenshin felt misrable.tae didn't diserve this neither did yahiko.i should never have swore fealty to kamiya family.a stupid choice.  
  
kenshin looked around.there was little left of the restaurant.op top of everything tae was homeless though his fault.the least he could do was offer he a place to sleep.she was sitting next to him.taking care of tsubane.she didnt seem to notice the destroyed akabeko.there was a crowd around the destruction.Aoshi's men were probebly gone now and so should he but her couldn't leave tae to sleep on the streets.Sano stood there watching his friend.  
  
Kenshin come we need to go before the police men get here.sano said.  
  
kenshin kneeled by tsubane and tae.do you have a place to sleep her tried to ask in a solf voicce.tae didn't seem to hear him as she tried to wake tsubane.kenshin looked at her.wounded because of his destruction of the building her gor her out of the building but she was still hit by faling timber.  
  
sano that lady friend of your was a doctor wasn't she.sano nodded.wellkenshin scooped up tsubane.tae looked at him.'where are you going to take her?' she said with fear in her voice. he put on his kindest smile and said 'too a doctor.don't worry.'standing there kenshin fealt the pain of his wound and gritted his theeth aas he moved after sano not to fast as tae waas comming too.  
  
they reached the hous in which sano's doctor woman lived.he knocked at the door. 'Megumi open up.please megumi open the gate.'sano tried.helooked back at his friend.and the woman that had come with him she looked like her mother or somthing she was uneasy next to kenshin.well he was the battousai.maybe she heard of him or something.why is that woman still not her better make some more noise.he knocked at the door with force or he would have if someone hadn't opend the door at that same instance.sano missed the door and triped over the door frame crashing ino yard.  
  
Megumi looked down at him with that look.'Come in sano it's late enough that it could only be you'she said with a voice so sharp it could cut steel.she looked outside to see a man with red hair standing outside next to him was a woman who was nevous somehow.the man caried a young girl.the redhaired man walked in.  
  
megumi please help this girl.the redhaired man said.  
  
megunmi looked at the girl and said.come inside.she led them to the doctor's room.and lit a lamp.she had the redhaird man put her on the bed.she examined her.she had a wound on her head looke worse than it was and she smelled of smoke.  
  
kenshin moved back after he put tsubane on the bed.he put his hand over his wound.and stood again the wall.tae.knelt near tsubane.trying to help megumi.kensin fealt guilt was overhim.he should have forbidden his youngerbrother to see her.he should have stoped it untill this buisness with the clans was over.  
  
megumi sent sano to get water.and she told tae that tsubane would be ok.tae looked relived.the girl didn't seem to have a wound on her body where was the blood on her kimono from than.she turned her sight on the redhaired man.she stood there in the sadow.almost like he was most at ease there.he didn't seem to be in pain.most men she knew were baby's even sano crying at the slightest pain.than she saw it.his hands.there was blood on his had he was holding over his side.  
  
'Man' megumi said at kenshin.kenshin looked at her not quite knowing what to do. 'yes megumi-san' he answered her. 'come over here your wounded too.so i'd better treat you too'megumi said 'it's not that bad it's only a little wound,please look after tsubane- chan'kenshin said brushing away her concerns. so that the girls name she tought'well i don't want you bleeding all over my flood so take a seat!'she responded with more force in her voice  
  
kenshin moved over to a bed with megumi.and she removed his hand from his side,the wound was deep.like someone had run a sword trough his side.it was a miracle that he was still standing there like he was.this man was not like the other friend of sano.most of the would have been beging her for her aid.  
  
sano came in with the water and looked at megumi.she was with kenshin.he had a wound in his side.it wasn't a small wound either.damn he should have seen it..he put the water near megumi and asked it her could do something else.she asked for her medical kit and her got it for her.  
  
kenshin lay there looking at megumi she was trying to help him.the pain was bad but he would endure it if yahiko and tsubane and his friend were safe.but even that peace wasn't given to him.so he lay there as she worked on him. 


End file.
